Modifying an apparatus based on a functionality of the apparatus typically comprises an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Determining the functionality of the apparatus may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.